Something Wicca This Away Comes
by louiselane
Summary: What really should have happened in "Spell" and didn't.


**TITLE:** Something Wicca This Way Comes  
**AUTHOR:** Louise )  
**SUMMARY:** What really should have happened in "Spell" and didn't.   
**RATING:** NC-17  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, Chemistry and Private Poetry Reading. If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Chloe/Lex (Madelyn/Lex), Lois/Clark (Brianna/Clark)  
**SPOILER:** Spell  
**DEDICATION:** To Sugi for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English and for the girls for Clois, Chlexers, Naughty Seduction and Chloe/Lex and Lois/Clark appreciation thread on fan forum.  
**A/N:** Song Push (Clois in the barn) and World on Fire (Chlex in Lex's room) both by Sarah Mclauchlan.

Clark was worried. Lois was making him throw Chloe's party in his barn. The guy from Princeton who was supposed to interview him was almost there, and the girls hadn't arrived yet. He couldn't stop looking at his watch.

Suddenly, Chloe, Lana and Lois arrived, very different from their usual selves. They were wearing sexy black dresses and matching leather boots.

Clark grabbed Lois's arms and looked at her furiously, "Where the hell were you?"

"I came from the water!" Lois answered, confusing Clark.

"The Princeton guy will be here in any minute."

Lois looked at him, very happy, and smiled, "Love the view!"

Clark stared at her confused, "Have you been drinking?" Lois didn't give him an answer, besides smiling to him more, which was odd since she usually never did that. "Look Lois, I don't like this." Lois put her hand to his mouth.

"Shhhh Don't spoil this moment, my darling." She started to caress his chest and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss.

Clark tried to resist, but he obviously couldn't. Although he was sure Lois was probably drunk and still was mad with her because of the party, he couldn't control himself and kept kissing her.

Lex arrived in Clark's barn with a small package in his hand. Chloe was at the table eating some snacks when Lex came to her side. "Happy Birthday Chloe!" he said with a smirk, handing the package to her.

"Oh Right. It's my birthday!" She said with an odd look. "Thank you!" She opens the package and it was a ruby necklace. "Oh mon dieu! It's si beau! Merci!"

"Since when you speak French?" Lex asked intrigued. "I think you're spending too much time with Lana!"

Chloe gave him a passionate kiss, making Lex as confused as Clark was, still trying to figure out what was happening. When Lana called Lois and Chloe, Clark and Lex finally got to talk.

"Hey Clark! Great party" Lex said with a smirk. "Hey, do you know what is happening with Chloe? She is a little weird today Lois too. I thought she was drunk but I think is something else."

"Lana looks a bit strange too. She was at the mansion earlier to ask for some bottle of wine for Chloe's party. Then she left saying weird things about maps and stones. They are acting like they are "

"Possessed?" Clark completed.

"Yeah. What do you think is happening?"

"I have no idea but I'll find out!"

When Clark and Lex approached to talk to Lois and Chloe, the three witches cast a spell on them.

When the Princeton guy arrives in the party, everything looked a little strange to him. A lot of people in a party. He didn't know that a party had been scheduled as part Clark's interview The worst thing was half of the people are half naked and dancing.

He finally found Clark dancing between Lois and Lana. Chloe and Lex were making out in a pile of hay.

Clark ignored him and kept dancing with the girls, unaware that the guy had decided to go away. When Lana went to pick something to drink, Lois start to kiss his chest.

"Come on boy, I know where we can have some privacy!"

The next day Clark awoke with his cell phone ringing. He had a huge hangover because of last night, and his head was hurting so much. He didn't remember much about the party, even if he was absolutely sure he didn't drink anything.

"Hi Mom! How is Metropolis?" He pulled a pink bra from the hay left by a from last night in the barn. He looked at the bra, wondering who left it there. "Yeah, the Princeton guy was here! I think he was impressed by me!"

He suddenly noticed Lois at his side, half naked covered only by hay. "Good morning handsome!" she said with a grin.

"Mom, I got to go! I'll talk to you when you guys come back all right?" he hung up the phone and put his pants on. "Lois! What happened? Did we We did. It was amazing! I haven't had sex this so good in four hundred years!"

"Wait Did you just say four hundred years?" Clark asked shocked and confused.

Next to them, Lex woke up with a big hangover too. He felt his back hurting, then noticed it was scratching like his chest was. He suddenly saw Chloe by his side, smiling at him.

"Chloe." Lex realized what really happened. "What a wild party huh? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Cherie! Never be better! I'm very impressed how sex has improved in this century," she said with a naughty grin.

"Who are you?" Lex inquired when he picked his pants to get dress.

"Madelyn..."

"So... are you really possessed. How did this happen?"

"Isabelle cast a spell to bring Brianna and me to these bodies now we inhabit." Chloe/Madelyn got up and started to get dressed too.

"Spell? Do you mean. are you witches?"

"You are so smart. I always liked that in a man." Lex gave her bra back as she started to put it on. Chloe approached Lex's side and started to caress his chest.

"I can't do that again Madelyn. Chloe is my friend. I can't do that without her consent!"

"She's eighteen now. She was the right to do what she wants. Besides, she has desire for your body too! I can feel it!"

"She has?" Lex asked confused, almost giving up.

"Yes, she has!" The witch answered starting to kiss him again. He didn't resist this time as they fell into the hay again.

"You are a witch?" Clark repeated out loud, totally in disbelief.

"Yes, I am. My name is Brianna."

"So How could you come back here four hundred years later?" Clark asked, suspicious and curious at the same time.

"Oh That was Isabelle's idea. She cast a spell to our spirits possessed this bodies. So, me and Madelyn are back!"

"Isabelle is the witch that possessed Lana?" Clark asked still confused.

"Yes, she is. But enough of Isabelle. Let's talk about us." Brianna/Lois pressed her lips against Clark's and then start to lick his ear.

"Ehn Lois Brianna. I don't think this is a good idea!" Clark tries to protest as Lois still kissed him.

"Why not?"

"I don't think Lois will be happy when she finds out what you make her do!"

"Like she never thought of it before!" Brianna answered holding Clark naked in the hay.

Lex knew that the girl wasn't Chloe. He knew that she was possessed by an evil witch, which was really weird, even for a town like Smallville. But he couldn't resist her caressing his chest and kissing his body. He finally gave up and started to kiss her too, making her moan in pleasure.

"Ohhhh . Lex.. " She starts to scratch his back again making Lex groan in return.

When they finally finished, while Chloe/Madelyn got dressed, Lex was dressing himself too. He stoped that to kiss her neck again. "You are amazing!" he whispered in her ear.

Suddenly, Chloe/Madelyn heard something, ignoring him for a moment. "Isabelle!" .Lex looked at her confused, still kissing her.

"We need to find the three stones of powers! _Habitat_!" and with a pink mist she disappeared of Lex's sight.

Lex finished getting dressed and got out of there, finding Clark downstairs.

"Lex. What are you still doing here?"

"Apparently the same thing as you ."

"I got to go I have to find Lois She is"

"Possessed. I know. Chloe too. I think the witch that possessed Lana call them. Chloe disappears in a mist." Lex explains.

"Yeah. Lois too. Do you have any idea for where did they go?"

"No, but Chloe said something about three stones of power. Do you know what this means?" Lex asked confused.

Clark obviously knew about but he couldn't tell Lex. "No, but Lana probably called them to find these stones. They must be in the Talon!"

"Okay. I'll go to the mansion to change my clothes and I'll meet you there!"

When Lex left the barn, Clark change his clothes too and used his super speed to go to Talon faster.

Chloe and Lois were sitting in a table talking when Clark arrived in the coffee shop.

"Silly boy. You found us!" Chloe snapped at him with an evil grin. "Nothing can stop us now!"

"Where's Lana?" Clark asked when Lois approached to his side smiling and kissing him, as Lex arrives in the Talon. Clark punched at her, trying to stay focus. "Don't try to distract me, Where's Lana?" Clark asked again furiously.

"Look, it's the sexy one!" Chloe said grinned naughtily at Lex. "Hello Gorgeous."

"Upstairs. She is picking her spell book." Lois answered still trying to kiss him but Clark was avoiding her.

When Clark went upstairs to talk to Lana, Lex approached Chloe and brought her to the outside to talk to her.

"Chloe. Madelyn. Please, you have to listen to me!"

"No. I must go now. We will find the stones and when we possess them we will take vengeance for the ones who burned us!"

"Chloe Please, don't do this!"

"No!" She screamed at him, pushing him away before disappearing in a pink mist. Lex got up when he heard a crash coming from the outside. He found Clark holding Jason unconscious in his arms.

"What happened? Did Lana do this?"

"Yes." Clark answered.

"Do you have any idea where they are?" Lex required intrigued.

Clark looks to the wall where there's a message in flames writing The Barn, Midnight.

"I think I have a clue." He pointed the message to Lex.

"I'll go meet them. Can you stay here and take care of Jason? I have to stop them before they hurt somebody!"

"Sure!" Lex nodded when he turned back to check Jason's pulse and notice Clark already disappeared.

When Clark arriveed in his barn; Lois, Lana and Chloe were already waiting for him. Lana knew that he knew something about the stones, so Lois cast a spell to distract him.

After he fought against Chloe and Lana who tricked him and stole his powers, Lana and Chloe were ready to leave, but Lois didn't want to. Clark was already tied up and Lois was looking at him with a naughty grin.

"Brianna. Come on! We must go and finish our quest!" Isabelle reminded her.

"I know Isabelle. But can I play with him a little? I meet you in the cave! I promise!"

"Whatever! But don't take so long!" Isabelle answered rolling her eyes before disappearing with Madelyn.

"You Know I always wanted to do this but I never get the chance." She started to kiss Clark's body that still was trying to protest.

"No Lois I have to stop Lana. I have" Lois loosened Clark's handcuff to lock him in the floor. She took her clothes before starting to kiss him again when she grabbed his pants.

Later when Clark was pretty exhausted, Lois put her clothes on before putting his pants back.  
"I must go now! But it was really fun!" She grinned at him before disappearing.

Lex arrived and found Clark bleeding on the floor. He helped him to loosen his hands of the chains.

"Clark What happened?"

"They are out of control Lex! Lana is obsessed to find the stones!"

"Did Lana did this to you?" Lex required worried.

"No It was Lois Listen I have to find them."

"Any idea where we can find them?"

"I'm not sure. You can look in the school, I'll go check in the Talon." Clark lied to Lex so he could have time to fight against them in the cave.

"Of course. Good luck and Clark Be careful. They are dangerous!"

"I will."

After Clark finally found them in the cave and destroyed Isabelle's books making Chloe, Lois and Lana come back to the normal, they came back to the Talon where Lex is already there with Jason.

Lois and Chloe were lying in the couch and asked for a coffee from the waitress. Lana then went to her room upstairs with Jason.

"Chloe Are you all right?" Lex asked concerned for her.

"I'm fine Lex. I just need a good cup of late to awake me!" She looks down at herself " And I need to go home and take off this dominatrix outfit."

"Do you remember what happened?" Lex asked curious.

"No. Nothing. The last thing I remember was be in the woods with Lois and Lana. Why? What happened?"

Lex looked t her and smiled "I really don't know how to tell you this Chloe."

"Tell me what? Please Lex Say it! What I happened?"

Lex brought Chloe next to the bathroom and took his shirt off, showing her the scars she'd made on his back and chest.

"Oh my god!" She said caressing his chest. "I did this? That means we did."

"Yes. We did, Chloe. It was amazing. I don't know if it was your or the little witch inside of you but I really enjoyed that. It was the best sex I ever had."

"Really? The Best?" Chloe said with a grin a little embarrassed when Lex nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you like that."

"Don't worry. It was nothing permanent. Besides, I like to discover this side of you"

"Yeah, but you know it wasn't really me right? I'm not a cat woman!"

"I'm not so sure of that." Lex said with a smirk starting to kiss her neck and laying her in his arms.

"Lex, what are you doing?" Chloe asked blinking her eyes surprised.

"Finish what we starting."

Lois was embarrassed to be with Clark in the same place again. Clark told her what she did with him when the evil witch possessed her.

Clark was smiling at her making her more uncomfortable. "What?" she asked still furious.

"Nothing I was just thinking."

"Don't think, Smallville. It will be worse. What we did What I did. It wasn't me and you know that right?"

"Yeah, but" Clark tried to protest but Lois doesn't let him finish his sentence.

"So, Can you please forget what happening in the last 48 hours?"

"But I don't want to forget, Lois!" Clark explains to her. "It was the most magical moment of my life!"

"I'm sure it was, Smallville.Because it was magic and only magic can make me sleep with you!"

"Come On Didn't you enjoy even a little?" Clark required at her curious.

"The fact is I don't remember what we did."

"So I guess I will have to remember you." Clark put her in his arms making her confused.

"Where are we going?" Lois asked confused.

"To my barn. I'll refresh your memory!"

"All right. If is so important to you. I'll give you a chance!"

When Lex and Chloe came outside they already gone.

"I guess they are working on this too!" Lex pointed out.

"I guess you are right, Lex!"

"Listen Chloe, do you want to finish this in the mansion?"

"Of course. The bathroom isn't the best place to have sex, anyway." Chloe grinned at him when they leave the place with holding hands.

In Clark's barn, he and Lois were there after have sex several times in the hay.

"Owww!" Lois said surprised "Are you sure you never did this before?"

"Well I think we can blame Brianna for that." Clark said with a naughty grin.

"Not bad for a farm boy!" Lois pointed out with a smirk. "And I never thought I would able to do that in a pile of hay."

"Yeah, but after last night I think we can do everything." Clark looks at her with an evil grin.

every time i look at you, the world just melts away  
all my troubles all my fears dissolve in your affections  
you've seen me at my weakest yet you take me as I am  
and when i fall you offer me a softer place to land

"Again? Do you never get tired?" Lois asked shocked when Clark started to kiss her body making her tremble. "Apparently not. Oh What the hell" and she let him kiss her again and forget about her previous speech.

_you stay the course  
you hold the line  
you keep it all together  
you're the one true thing i know i can believe in  
you're all the things that i desire  
you save me  
you complete me  
you're the one true thing i know i can believe in_

They shoved the hay away to get more space and Lois wrapped her legs against his waist to felt Clark's erection. She still wanted to deny that she actually felt something for him besides lust and desire. But she was too stubborn to admit that she was starting to like him in a different away. Not just like a friend.

_i get mad so easy, but you give me space to breathe  
no matter what i say or do cause you're too good to fight about it  
even when i have to push just to see how far you'll go  
you won't stoop down to battle me, you never turn to go_

Lois started to lick his ear after Clark sucked her breast. Lois knew it that was his first time and even though Clark was very creative inventing new moves that she never thought he can do, after all she always thought he was a shy farm boy.

_Love is just the antidote  
nothing else can cure me  
there are times I cant decide  
when i can't tell up from down  
you make me feel less crazy, otherwise i'd drown  
but you pick me up and brush me off and tell me i'm okay  
and sometimes that's just what we need to get us through the day_

Clark was a little nervous, although he thought Lois hadn't noticed that because she was too busy kissing his body to notice his lack of experience. When they exchanged places for Clark give her more pleasure, she felt his erection. She looked at him very sweat with a naughty grin. "Very Impressive, Smallville."

Whey they finished and still were lying in the hay, Clark was laughing when Lois was curious.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Tell me. I want to laughs too."

"Well It's a little weird you scream Ohhhh Smallville Ohhh Smallville during the sex."

"I scream that? Sorry I didn't know."

"That's okay. I'm already used to with this nickname."

In Lex's mansion, he and Chloe were in his bed resting. Chloe had her head lying on his chest and she was sleeping peacefully. Lex kissed her head before getti out of the bed and putting on a robe.

He went to the kitchen and took some food to Chloe eat when she awoke. When he came back, Chloe was already awake with a nervous expression. "Oh, you are there!"

"I just went downstairs take some food for you eat. Why? What did you think?" He asked intrigued.

"Nothing It's silly."

"Do you think I have leave you alone didn't you? I never will do that Chloe!"

"Yes, I know." She replied a little embarrassed with her silliness. "Sorry about that!" She kisses him before Lex put a strawberry in her mouth.

_Hearts are worn in these dark ages  
You're not alone in this story's pages  
Night has fallen amongst the living and the dying  
And I try to hold it in, yeah I try to hold it in_

After Chloe ate the strawberries Lex brought to her, he started to kiss her neck slowly making her trembling. Chloe still was naked in the bed, when Lex took off the sheets so he could kiss her delicate back.

_The world's on fire and  
It's more than I can handle  
I dive into the water  
(I try to pull my ship)  
I try to bring more  
More than I can handle  
(Bring it to the table)  
Bring what I am able_

Lex was lying over Chloe so he could give her some pleasure., He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist before starting to suck her breasts. Chloe started scratching his back again, almost bleeding making him groan even with the pain.

"I thought you weren't a catwoman." He teased her.

"Shut up Lex and keep pleasuring me." Chloe snapped him with a naughty grin.

"Sure, Chloe."

_I watch the heavens and I find a calling  
Something I can do to change this moment  
Stay close to me while the sky is falling  
Don't wanna be left alone, don't wanna be alone_

Chloe felt Lex's erection when he was under her, making her moan in ecstasy. She never felt that way with anyone. It was magical. It was the only proper word she could use to describe that moment. Lex was good in what he was doing, she thought. Actually, he was very good.

_Hearts break, hearts mend  
Love still hurts  
Visions clash, planes crash  
Still there's talk of  
Saving souls, still the cold  
Is closing in on us_

Chloe got up and started to lick his ear and scratch his back again. Lex liked that sensation, even though his back hurt again, he didn't care. He enjoyed having sex with somebody as special as Chloe.

_We part the veil on Archille's sun  
Stray from the straight line on this short run  
The more we take, the less we become  
A fortune of one that means less for some_

"So. what do you think about turning eighteen?" Lex asked her after they finished, lying again in the bed. "Now, you are officially an adult, not more a teenager." 

"The best thing I have had. I mean this was my best birthday ever!" Chloe answered with a grin.

In Clark's farm, he finally arrived in the kitchen and Martha was already there cooking something for him.

"Look who finally awake!"

"Mom! Where do you guys come back?" Clark looks to the stars a little nervous.

"This morning. Your father is out there doing your chores."

"Sorry. I guess I overslept." Clark answered, a little embarrassed.

Jonathan entered in the kitchen with a smile.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey Clark! Son, do you want to tell something to your mother and me?" He shows a black bra in his hand.

"Where this comes from?" Martha asked shocked.

"The barn In the hay."

"It was Magic." Clark tried to explains before Lois appeared wearing one of Clark's flannel t-shirts and her own jeans.

"Hi, Mrs Kent. Hi, Mr Kent." Lois said with a smirk surprising them and making Clark embarrassed again.

"I guess we already know who is the owner of this." Martha said with a smile.

"Oh, god! No! I was possessed by an evil witch but I never on Earth will use that!"

"Evil Witch?" Jonathan asked confused.

"Yeah.Chloe's surprised party turned out into a witchcraft theme party. Like the evil Charmed Ones or something like that." Lois tried to explain, although she still was as confused like the Kent's.

"I see." Jonathan and Martha stay in silence for a moment when Lois noticeed they want to be alone with Clark.

"Family Talk. I get it. I'll just take my car and go to Chloe's pick my stuff and leave for Metropolis. I'll talk to you before I leave, Smallville." She gave Clark a kiss on the cheek.

When Lois left the farm, Clark explained everything that happens to Jonathan and Martha. How magic could hurt him. They didn't know how to deal with that situation especially the one that their son wasn't virgin anymore.

In Chloe's house, Lois finally changed her clothes and took a shower, putting a new blue t-shirt with her favorite jeans. She put her hair in a ponytail when she heard the doorbell. "Chloe?" She yelled from the kitchen.

But for her surprise it was Clark. "Ohhh It's you." She said with a grin. "I thought it was Chloe."

"I guess she still is with Lex." Clark concluded.

"I guess so." Lois nodded. "Do you want to come in? I have to return your t-shirt anyway."

"You can keep it." Clark grinned at her when he entered in the house.

"Are you serious? Must be your favorite!" She answered surprised.

"Nah. I have zillions of them! Besides, you can think as a souvenir of Smallville. To remember of me when you are in Metropolis."

"You are so conceited for a farm boy. Who told you I would miss you? But thank you, anyway."

"You're still in denial, aren't you?"

"Were your parents very angry with you?" Lois asked curiously, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, they are. I think they will not leave me alone anymore."

"Sorry about that. But I never thought that my joke would actually happen!"

"It wasn't your fault. You were possessed." He grinned at her.

"Yeah, but still" I think I'm responsible for that." Lois sighed before look to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I still haven't eaten anything and I'm starving!"

"Sure." Clark said giving her a passionate kiss.

"So Let's eat!"

Later in the cave, Lex was watching the Kyrptonian symbol, the one like Lana's tattoo when Chloe's arrived wearing a jeans coat, a yellow t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, Lex I didn't know you were here." Chloe grinned at him when she entered in the cave and came to his side.

"Yes. I'm intrigued with what the witches wanted this stones, so I figured out that has to be something with this caves. And you?"

"I don't know. I don't spend too much time in here like Clark but I'm curious now. I'm trying to remember what really happens but I can't. I'm still a blank state."

"I know what you mean. It's really frustrating isn't?" Lex asked her with a smirk.

"Tell me about." Suddenly Chloe noticed the krypton symbol and took the flashlight of his hand. "Is that? The stone that Isabelle was obsessed about?"

"One of them. I think if you possessed the three of them you will have a great power!" Lex explains to her.

"That's why you are seeking them?" Chloe asked confused.

"No Maybe At first I was intrigued with this expeditions my father schedule around the world. Now, I'm just curious as you."

"So, where do you think are the others?"

"I would like to know. One of them was with my father but it disappeared after an incident in prison."

"InterestingSo, We have to find more two, right? Do you want a help?"

"With what?" Lex asked confused.

"To research, silly! Did you forget that I can find anything on the web? You can call me net girl!" Chloe giggled at him.

"Are you sure netgirl?" Lex gives her a smirk still curious with her proposition.

"Of course."

"Thank you, Chloe." And with a kiss he sealed their new partnership.

"At least I can help you." Chloe answered with a smile before let Lex kiss her neck again.

"You Know Lex I've never done it in a cave!" Chloe tease him with a naughty grin when Lex was opening her blouse.

He looked at her blue eyes and smile. "Well, me neither. I think there is a first time for everything."

**The End**


End file.
